Funeral Confessions
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: What happens after the funeral??? (Nothing to do with my other story)


I just watched "On The Beach," but I wrote this story weeks ago before the episode so it has nothing to do with anything that happened on the show. It takes place after "Brothers and Sisters" and just pretend Luka and Abby had a conversation in between then and the funeral about Abby never telling him about her alcoholism. This conversation is brought up later in the story, but the actual conversation is never said. Hope you enjoy. I'm still crying and it's 11:47pm. "On The Beach" was such a fantastic episode and I can't believe the preview for next week. I rewound and rewatched the tape five times to see Abby with her hands on Carter. Ahhhh!!! God, I love it. I was doing some weird funky chicken dance around my house while singing "they're going to kiss oh yes oh yes, they're going to kiss."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Abby quickly unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as she put the car in park and rushed to get out of the car. She walked towards the small canopy that had been set up on the green grass. There were four rows of chairs set up, but since she was running late, most of them were occupied. Each row held five seats and Abby noticed an open chair in the third row and as swiftly as possible sat down without trying to cause any unnecessary attention.  
  
As she slid into the chair she looked to her right and noticed she had sat herself right next to Carter. He took a quick glance at her then looked forward again. She could see he was very upset by the surroundings, but who wasn't. The person in the seat in front of her turned around and gave her a small smile and a greeting.  
  
"Hey." She whispered to Chuny, who turned back around after the salutation.  
  
The priest was standing in front of the coffin, but Abby wasn't concentrating on the words he was saying. After a few minutes, he called a name, and a woman stood up and went forward.  
  
"I've known Mark for what seems like forever." Susan Lewis began. "Even through different hardships that he faced, he was always encouraging towards others and never let his troubles get in the way of other people's happiness. To everyone who worked with him, he was a leader, a mentor, a friend."  
  
Looking over, Abby suddenly realized that John had become very tense and his hands were shaking. He had a pained look on his face and seemed like he was ready to burst. Tenderly, Abby placed her hand reassuringly on his. A lone tear traveled down his cheek. Abby was surprised to see that she too was crying. She tried to concentrate on the rest of Susan's eulogy as she sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes.  
  
Half an hour later, the service was over and Chuny, Susan, Lydia, Haleh, Carter, and Abby were standing around talking.  
  
"Hey. Who's at the hospital if you all are here?" Dave Malucci asked, coming up to the group.  
  
"Dave. Good to see you man." Carter patted the other doctor on the shoulder.  
  
"Umm, Gallant, Pratt, and Kovac are there. Weaver gave most people the day off." Lydia answered.  
  
John looked over and noticed that Abby seemed a little uncomfortable with the last name on this list. He was about to question it, but the group started to disperse and she started walking away. She had almost reached her car when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" Carter asked.  
  
Abby wiped her eyes and didn't answer.  
  
"Come on Abby."  
  
"I can't believe he's gone, you know?" Abby said, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah. Me neither."  
  
"I know everyone has said it, but he was only 38. I'm not that far from being there." Abby's voice dropped.  
  
"He had a full life. He got married, had children. He was happy. Even if it wasn't for very long." John said and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I had a conversation with Luka before I left the hospital." Abby finally admitted after a moment of not talking. "He was, uh, upset that I never told him about my drinking."  
  
Carter just nodded.  
  
"Of course I never told him much of anything." Abby rolled her eyes as John nodded again.  
  
"He's still in love with me." Abby said after a moment then looked away. "God I don't know why, but he told me he's still in love with me."  
  
"Are you still in love with him?" John asked skeptically. Abby didn't respond and didn't look at Carter.  
  
"Because I think I'm in love with you and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. All I know is I want to be with you. I've always just wanted to be with you." Carter let everything out.  
  
"What am I supposed to say to that?" Abby answered angrily, starting to get upset.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Abby couldn't believe what John was finally letting out. They had become so close over the past two years. She had denied her obvious feelings for him for so long while she was seeing Luka. When their relationship was over, it seemed like Carter was the next step, but looking back now she realized they hadn't had the right timing then. It wasn't right. Was now right? She asked herself. She made up her mind. She saw Carter starting to turn around and walk back to the rest of their group. She couldn't let him get away again…she called his name softly and as he turned, she pressed her lips against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms moved around her waist, Abby felt the most comfortable she had ever felt. When they finally broke apart, John smiled at her. Abby smiled back.  
  
"We're going to be okay." She said quietly with a smile before pulling him back in for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


End file.
